


To make you the happiest

by loonarcatcher



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing side by side, chuuves - Freeform, lipsoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonarcatcher/pseuds/loonarcatcher
Summary: Jungeun would usually hear about people falling in love, and how inevitable it appeared to be.She was never one to mind about crushes and romantic interests, but she hoped that if one day she inevitably had to fall in love with someone, she deeply wished it was with Jung Jinsoul.
Relationships: lipsoul - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Lunchboxes

It all started on a rainy day. 

The six year old was nervously holding onto her red lunchbox, eyes locked in the tiny owls complementing it, while her ears gradually got frozen from the icy wind. 

Her free hand would sometimes weakly push her beanie down, in an attempt to cover her reddish skin, eyes timidly yet expectantly stealing glances to the turmoil of parents meeting their children after a long day of work, hoping to spot the tender eyes of her mother.

First days were always horrible. More so to the young girl who found it difficult to find immediate comfort in strangers. She hated that first barrier needed to be broken in order to be friends with someone, her shyness always getting the best of her. 

The girl found herself envying the other kids, the ones that would straight away talk with someone with no fear holding them back, easily bonding. Without worrying whether they would seem weird and be left out. 

The mere thought caused the tiny girl’s body to shiver with apprehension.

Now hearing the loud laugh of her excited colleagues as they bidden their farewells, hands frantically waving until they couldn’t get a view of a single detail of their friend, the girl could feel her heart dropping. 

The girl’s shoulders fell, a disappointed sigh leaving her lungs, clouds of steam forming in the air. 

“Did you forgot to bring an umbrella?”–The sudden voice startled the younger girl, her usually small eyes widened as much as they could, lunchbox falling to the ground splashing water in the process, causing an gasp of surprise to leave her mouth.

Before she had time to grab her belonging, the other girl was faster to do so, slightly bigger hands trying their best to cleanse any dirt. The stranger big eyes seemed apologetic, eyebrows joining each other in a worrying expression.

“I’m sorry I scared you! Here, it’s cleaner as ever!”

The young girl reached her tiny hand to grab the item, cheeks matching the lunchbox color’s as she felt curious eyes on her. 

Trying to steal some glances, the younger noticed a slightly taller girl beside her, black hair trying to escape under the blue beanie, strands of hair molding the fluffy cheeks. The girl had a bubbly appearance, her huge jacket involving her slim body making her ten times cuter, one hand peaking out from the sleeve. 

“We have matching lunchboxes!”–The still baffled girl took a step back as a blue item was shoved in front of her face, the stranger balancing it frenetically as her smile got wider.–“Mine is blue and has fishes!”

Looking at the round eyes facing her, the girl couldn’t quite explain why, but she felt an weird wave of comfort. They were bright and portrayed a deep feeling of tenderness, warming the girl’s body by just staring at them. 

Still left with no answer, but with the same excitement given since the beginning of the awkward conversation, the stranger once again decided to keep voicing her thoughts.–“I’m Jinsoul! What about you?”

The young girl stared a little longer at the bright girl in front of her, her brain seemed to be attributing the recent information to the stranger’s face. Jinsoul, it was a pretty name and fitted the girl like velvet. 

“–I’m Jungeun...”–The girl’s voiced was laced with shyness, her hands fidgeting with the lunchbox’s strap as if trying to distract her mind. 

“–Are you from the first year?”–Jungeun could feel the girl’s stare curiously analyzing her, patiently waiting for an answer. While doing so, she couldn’t stop thinking about how even though the girl carried a huge amount of excitement in her voice, her speech was slow. It was so contradictory yet intriguing to the six year old.

With a simple nod, Jinsoul felt the need to keep the conversation going, and the younger one couldn’t quite understand why.–“Today was your first day then! It must’ve been hard...”–At this mention, it was the first time the older girl remained silent for more than 10 seconds, her tiny fingers holding her chin in a wondering manner. Her eyes were closed, eyebrows knitted in thought, forming an V. Jungeun was trying her best to not laugh at the expression, hiding her chubby face behind the scarf in an attempt to muffle her giggles.–“I remember my first day also wasn’t the best but things will get far better! Believe me!”

The young girl didn’t understood why, but she did. She believed in the unfamiliar girl in front of her, and she found it hard to do the opposite. Specially when she was plastered with the brightest smile she ever laid eyes on, her full cheeks forming dimples along her lips.

“Jungeun! I’m here, sweetie!”–Both girls snapped their necks to the side with the sound, spotting an older version of Jungeun waving her arm elegantly. Jinsoul didn’t failed to notice how the younger’s eyes seemed to lighten up at the view of her mother, lips curving into a shy smile.

Before leaving the place she has been waiting for 20 minutes, the timid girl looked over to Jinsoul, who was still with a wide grin on her face.–“I have to go now... my mom is waiting for me.”

“Of course! I also have to go!”–The intriguing girl lifted her arm, her lunchbox also being raised with it, swinging to its sides.–“We are now lunchbox friends! I’ll see you tomorrow Jungeun!”

Without being able to let out another word, Jungeun simply watched as the girl ran to a woman who was slightly farther away than her mom, taking tiny jumps in the process. 

As she also started walking, she noticed it stopped raining, the sky having now a light grayish shade. 

The six year old followed the girl’s actions and ran to her mom, smile getting wider with every step. As soon as she was close enough to the woman, she crouched down to hug the little girl, raising her in the air with a muffled laugh. 

“–Sorry I made you wait, sweetie.”–Jungeun shook her head frenetically, in a way to tell her mom it was alright. Her tiny hands going to both sides of the woman’s cheeks, squeezing them in a playful manner.–“How was the first day of school?”

The young girl glanced over to the bubbly girl meters away from them, watching as she talked nonstop with the woman beside her, who was with a small smile hearing her daughter attentively.

Even though the atmosphere was filled with excited chattering from all the children, the six year old could still distinguish the characteristic voice of her most recent friend. 

The girl could feel her cheeks getting warmer again, as the taller girl waved lively behind the fogged windows. Before the car got lost between the traffic, Jungeun noticed tiny fingers sliding through the glass, the words “Bye lunchbox friend” getting temporally craven into the material.

And suddenly, her first day seemed far better than what she could have ever dreamed. Because now she had a new friend.

And she could feel, deep inside her soul, that they would be great friends.

Maybe first days weren’t that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!!!   
> I hope y’all liked the first chapter!   
> Actually this was meant to be a simple one shot but as I started to write the more I felt motivated to develop the story, so it ended up being longer than the planned 😅  
> Please leave comments in case you want to!


	2. Swings and promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years passed and the only details that changed was the intensity of the girl’s bonds, which has only gotten stronger.

Jungeun could still remember that day lively. She could remember how her stomach was filled with fear, how her tiny hands hold onto her lunchbox like it was a matter of life or death. 

How in a matter of seconds, everything changed. 

She remembers how abruptly Jinsoul made herself present in her life, and how she made sure she would never leave it. 

Jungeun remembers how the older girl kept waiting for her every day after school, it didn’t matter how long she had to, just so she could ask her about her day.

She remembers how when she embarrassingly cried due to clumsily ripping her newly plushie owl, Jinsoul spent a night trying to fix it hidden away from her mother, in fear she could’ve noticed her sewing threads were missing.

How Jinsoul made sure that every fear the younger girl could inevitably face, would also surely be dealt with.

After 4 years of friendship, both girls grew closer together every day. They were inseparable, wherever someone would spot one they would immediately caught sight of the other.

Jungeun found herself wondering what would’ve happened if the older girl never decided to approach her on that day. Whether they would’ve found a way to meet each other or would be two kids that acknowledge each other’s existence.

The second option was the biggest nightmare of the ten year old, even if it was no longer a valid occurrence.

“Have you ever thought about what you want to do in the future?– The smaller girl stopped the slow swinging movement with her feet, barely being able to do so since her legs were too short to touch the concrete. Never before someone had asked the ten year old that question. In her mind, she would only have to worry about such thing once she was far older. 

Her bubbly friend was still looking curiously at her, the plastered grin never leaving her face, her features seemed to get sharper as the years passed. 

The image in front of her made something deep inside her mind click. She blinked slowly, partially because the sun was strongly blinding her eyes, partially because the thought made her feel an unwanted embarrassment. 

–“I want to do something that will make people happy.”–The girl was expecting a mocking answer in return, her ears could already feel boiling blood possessing it’s tips. For her surprise, Jinsoul simply nodded, eyes retrieving for seconds to the dirty ground. 

–“You already do that though.”–The younger girl signature frown was making itself present, the cute wrinkles Jinsoul loved to touch appearing in between her eyebrows. 

–“I do?”–Curiosity and confusion was laced with the girl’s tone, totally distinct to the other girl who spoke with confidence and certainty.

Jungeun was taken aback by the bright smile on the other girl’s face, putting the fading sun to shame, eyes shining with the greatest tenderness in this world.

–“Yeah by being my friend! I’m the happiest with you!”–The older girl giggled as she noticed how surprised her friend was, getting up from the swing with a impulse from her feet. 

Jungeun could feel her face getting hotter by the minute, her hands seeking for any way to hide the embarrassment away from her friend. 

She wasn’t quite sure why such statement was able to make her feel so warm inside. She even thought it was a little lame. But coming from Jinsoul, with those round trustful eyes that never failed to comfort her, it seemed the greatest confession in the world.

So the younger girl made a promise to herself right on that place. As her wondering eyes watched her best friend happily running, gently requesting for her to join her, she was sure that’s what she wanted.

To always be by Jinsoul side and make her happy.


	3. Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun finds herself wondering about Jiwoo’s words and maybe, if that happens to be a possibility, she won’t mind it.

To say the bored girl was entering the doors to insanity, was an understatement. 

If being forced to ride a bus filled with horny teens and annoying pre-teens wasn’t enough, the exasperating sun that was forcing it’s heat through the vehicle’s metal and provoking an repulsive odor of sweat had to be the last drop.

Jungeun was being squished against the double doors, her cheeks forced to touch the incredibly warm glass. At the beginning, she would force her head to do an incredibly huge effort and keep it away from the material she was certain possessed all kind of germs, but once she understood that meant she would’ve to be under some guy’s armpit, she did the math and gave up.

After what seemed a free trial on a ride to hell, doors opening to an angelic light, the girl jumped from the previous torture, feet landing on the concrete as her lungs took the deepest breath ever, both her hands holding onto her knees in a dramatic way. 

“I’m free! Worst experience of my freaking life!”–Right next to her, hugging her peach colored backpack for dearly life was one of the girl’s closest friends, Jiwoo.

The naturally bubbly girl was with her bangs glued to her forehead, eyes blinking in a exaggerated way, making it seem like she just went through the biggest trauma in her life. 

And honestly, it was a close call.

“Remind me again why we take the bus instead of walking?”–Jungeun knew pretty well the reason behind it, and she couldn’t find it more ridiculous.

Jiwoo had an annoyingly persistent crush on some girl from two years above them, one of Jinsoul’s friends. So, her brilliant mind decided that since she had no opportunity to “witness her royal beauty” from up close, as she insisted to state every single time, the only chance was to see her on the bus.

Even if that meant only catching a miserable glimpse between the squishing sweaty bodies of teenagers. 

“Oh! That’s right! Because you’re thirsting over a high school girl!”–The unamused girl released an annoyed gasp, her hands slapping Junguen’s arm in a protesting manner.

The previously bored girl chuckled as she watched the already red cheeks of her friend get warmer, her lips pursuing into a pout.–“I’m not thirsting! I just think she’s too goddam pretty...”–Jungeun rolled her eyes at the statement, earning another pang on her now numb arm.–“And we wouldn’t have to went through this if you just talked with Jinsoul!”

“For the millionth time, I’m not asking Jinsoul to hang out with her friends.”

The usually bubbly girl threw her arms in the air, releasing the highest and most exasperating whine Jungeun’s ears ever had the displeasure of hearing.–“Doesn’t our bro code mean nothing to you?!”

Starting to walk away from the utterly dramatic girl behind her, the fourteen year old simply adjusted her backpack, ignoring the high pitched whines of her friend. 

“We don’t even have a bro code.”–Soon enough it was possible to hear the fast pace of the naturally lively girl, Jungeun catching a glimpse of her figure crossing her arms with the least threatening pose the girl ever witnessed.

“Don’t disrespect our friendship like that, I even wrote a book!”–Quickly taking out a way too organized folder, with colorful stick notes hanging from it, Jiwoo was completely ready to start naming every single rule in it.

Jungeun wasn’t quite sure if she was impressed by the clearly effort deposited on the topic or scared.

The still taken aback girl closed the item, scared if she allowed the girl to read even the first phrase, she would have to hear the end of it all the way up to their houses.

“Look, bro...”–The girl’s tone was dipped in sarcasm, Jiwoo already preparing herself to protest back. The other girl was faster though, shutting her by placing one hand above her mouth.–“Don’t you think waiting until you reach at least, the first year of high school, would be better? They only see us as toddlers yet.”

Jiwoo closed her eyes in thought, eyebrows finding their way to each other in a thoughtful manner. She quickly grabbed Jungeun’s hand, which was still preventing her from talking.

“Jinsoul doesn’t see you like that though.”

Those words surprised the brunette, suddenly igniting a feeling of weird embarrassment. 

Her eyes retrieved from the round eyes expectantly eyeing her, facing the corner which would lead to her street.–“Jinsoul and I’s relationship is different. We have been best friends since we are six.”

That seemed to spark something in the other girl, who clapped her hands together and jumped in place, bangs wiggling around in a funny movement.

“Exactly! That’s my plan to get closer to Sooyoung!”–Jungeun stared at her in confusion, but with extreme attention howsoever.–“I will get close to her until we become close friends! It doesn’t even matter if we end being just friends in the end. I might not even like her that way.”

Jungeun huffed with a nod, still not fully understanding the situation. 

In fact the brunette couldn’t understand the thrill of having a crush on someone. Or even the little interest ever. She knew, of course, that supposedly people were meant to find someone at some stage of their lives, but she only intended to think about such thing far later on.

Watching her friend being all giddy and dreaming about a girl she met three times in the most embarrassing ways, was something that she couldn’t understand.

“Hasn’t Jinsoul told you about any crush?”–The fourteen year old snapped her neck at the words, looking at her friend like she said the stupidest thing ever.–“What?! She’s in high school, surely she found someone at least interesting.”

Jungeun cringed at the words, but she couldn’t bring herself to seek the meaning behind that, or maybe she simply didn’t want to give it too much importance.

Jiwoo was right, the possibility of Jinsoul being interested in someone in high school was high, but for some reason this thought couldn’t quite enter her mind.

The girls never talked about those things, and Jungeun wasn’t sure if she ever wanted too. With Jiwoo was one thing, she didn’t mind and honestly would find it entertaining how the talkative girl would ramble with no end, telling her the most embarrassing stories ever.

Thinking about hearing Jinsoul doing such thing, being all love dovey with some stranger was... unsettling in the girl’s head.

“Jinsoul doesn’t have a crush!”

Jiwoo whistled, patting her friend’s shoulders in a comforting yet mocking manner.–“No need to get defensive, love bird. Maybe you should be the one wondering about crushes.”

Before Jungeun had the slightest opportunity to retaliate, her mind was frozen in place with the insinuation of her friend’s statement, mouth wide open in disbelief, Jiwoo started to walk away once she caught the glimpse of the latter’s house.

“Bye bye girl, see ya tomorrow!”–The girl rolled her eyes at her friend, watching as she excitedly jumped along the sidewalk, gradually disappearing between the huge trees which blocked the sun partially from illuminating the street completely, creating drawings of leaves painted with shadows.

Jungeun shook her head leisurely, trying to make the bottled up thoughts that were created with the last topic fall from her mind. 

Yet, it seemed the universe didn’t meant to give her a rest. The girl could swear she felt her pulsating heart leaving her chest, eyes becoming as full as the majestic sun, a high pitched scream causing the chirp of birds to become silent.

“You would die for sure in a horror movie.”–Pocking from behind the girl, in the most serene way as if she wasn’t close to being considered the author of a murder seconds before, grin brighter as ever, was Jinsoul.

Jungeun would like to say her startled state was far gone but now looking at the girl in front of her, she could still feel her eyes out of her face, jaw dropping at the sight.

“Yo–...y-you... YOU ARE BLONDE?” 

The taller girl laughed nervously at the shocked face of her friend, biting her lip in fear. 

Since the girl decided to recklessly dye her hair this early morning, taking advantage of her free term, she has been eaten with anxiety. She wasn’t scared what her parents would think, since she made sure they were in the same page as her in advance by asking for permission.

Her best friend was another story. Jinsoul never for once mentioned to the younger she would be dyeing her hair, she wanted to make it a surprise.

Now looking at her ultimately shocked expression, the newly blonde girl was starting to question her choices.

“Don’t you like it?”–The older girl was trying hard to hide the anticipation on her voice, teeth sinking harder at every minute. 

Jungeun knew better, though. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say the fourteen year old knew the latter like the palm of her hand. She could tell when Jinsoul was scared, anxious or bothered by something.

The advantage of being able to tell such things was: the girl also knew how to ease all her worries.

“You look ethereal...”–The younger girl almost got lost in her thoughts, eyes staring a little too hard on the light waterfall falling perfectly along the older’s shoulders. An insanely cute giggle brought her back to reality at last.–“You could have told me you decided to turn your California Girl mode on.”

The singing of the birds made themselves present again, and with it the soothing tone of Jinsoul’s laughter. 

As if it was automatic, the habit resulting from many years, both girls leisurely headed to the back of the younger’s house, sitting on the vivid grass.

“I wanted to surprise you!”–The blonde girl stated as a matter of fact, poking her friend’s cheek in a playful manner.

Jungeun threatened to bite the girl’s finger, resulting in a quick giggling fight between the two. The laughter lasted until both girls had their back against the warm ground, faces being bathed by sun.

“You for sure did. I thought I was close to having an heart attack.”

As if it was the most common action in the world, the older girl scooted closer to the younger, limbs touching slightly, hands finding its familiar way to the other’s embrace.

“Not my fault you have a weak heart.”

Jungeun for moments thought, that if there was one way of describing happiness, this would be her description. 

Because now looking at the girl beside her, hair reflecting the sun’s brightness, eyes battling to see which one can shine brighter, she was sure the reason to the immensely warmth involving her body for sure wasn’t the heat.

Jungeun found herself wondering about Jiwoo’s words.

And she concluded that if she one day had to like someone in a romantic way, she deeply wished it was Jinsoul.


	4. Keeping promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun finally gathers courage to confess what has been stressing her out for months.  
> Hoping that it’s not too late

If there was one thing Jungeun feared with her whole being, was the uncertainty of the unknown.

For the girl, there wasn’t anything more frightening than not knowing what the future could held, not having the slightest idea of what could result of a choice.

So, anxiously standing next to the girl who often would ease her mind in this painfully long moments, there was no doubt that if needed to rank the worst moments of her life, this would take the throne.

The girl has spent the last months preparing for something she thought herself way too coward to execute, and it was yet to be proven whether she would be able to complete. Hearing the encouragement speech from her always hopeful friend Jiwoo was inspiring hours ago, when she wasn’t so close to have her life completely changed by some desperate words.

Now, being meters away from the moment that would change her whole destiny, whether to better or worse, the girl could feel all her previous euphoria sliding away with the sweat from her hands.

Her brain was once again going over the meticulous script she took days to master, the words craved into her mind like an sculptor manages their art. The flowing sweat was making it harder to maintain the grip on the backpack’s strap, hands continuously sliding through the fabric of her jeans in an failed attempt to dry them.

If the girl thought her heart couldn’t beat excruciatingly faster, she was proven wrong at the sight of the reason to her unsettling heart turning away from the ice cream shop, voice cheerful as ever as she bidden her farewell to the elderly lady behind the counter.

As soon as she laid eyes on the always lovely eyes, capable of melting any heart that thought itself to be tough, on the perfect shaped smile that seemed an art painted by the most talented gods, Jungeun was sure of something: the speech that was meant to be said would forever be stuck in her throat.

“Why do you seem two seconds away from passing out?”–The blonde girl word’s were released in a playful manner, however it could be noticed slight worry in them, her characteristic eyebrows joining each other confirming it.

“I-I almost saw a duck being ran over by a car.”–If Jungeun could pass it by a completely sane action, she would have slapped herself right there on the spot.

Jinsoul was eyeing the girl with suspicion, years of friendship immediately giving her the hint something was wrong. The good thing about recognizing every slight detail that always gave away the younger’s nervousness, as her incapacity of keeping her hands and feet still, was the fact the blonde also knew how to approach her.

Besides, even the most oblivious person would be able to tell the untruthful words, for the simplest fact there were no animals in the park, and more importantly there was no road in sight.

“I’m starting to believe Jiwoo’s conspiracy theory that you’re on crack.”

In any other day, Jungeun would have jokingly retaliated, enjoying the blonde’s mockery. But having every single little fiber of her body vibrating with fear was making it hard to think about anything else than the possible rejection she was about to face.

The blonde girl decided to let the topic die, following the absentmindedly girl who was heading slowly to the swings. 

Jinsoul was starting a new chapter of her life tomorrow, finally entering in college to study what she always wanted: marine biology. With it came a great sense of responsibility and also lack of free time, so the girl wanted to spend as much time as she could with the person she would miss the most.

The girl was aware they would still see each other every weekend, as long as both did the effort, but she wasn’t used to be so many time without her other half, even if it meant only 5 days.

They worked as pieces of a puzzle, needing to be together to feel like their life made any sense.

Distractedly licking her ice cream, making sure to not let it drop into the ground, the blonde girl almost had an heart attack with the sudden movement of the girl in front of her.

Abruptly stopping in her tracks, body turning faster than light, Jungeun carried the most serious expression the older ever witnessed on her features. 

“I need to tell you something or I won’t be able to survive today.”–The tension on the air got thicker, a mix of apprehension and nervousness getting mixed with the wind. Jungeun could almost swear she no longer felt her heart beating, the previous quick pace dying as she stared at the familiar eyes.

This was it. The moment she has been awaiting for months has finally arrived. Jungeun was making the biggest effort to keep her body still, stopping her feet from walking away. The air seemed to be getting scarcer, making it extremely hard to breathe.

With unbelievable courage, coming from an unknown source, Jungeun moved her lips.

The girl wasn’t quite sure if the final impulse was acquired by the comforting eyes locked with hers, silently giving her strength even while being clueless.

She wasn’t quite sure if it was the exhaustion of many months of silence, of being eaten by the fear of how everything would change, of rejection. 

Whatever it was, she was immensely grateful. Because, even though this words could work as a double sided knife, resulting in the destruction of both girl’s hearts, there was the possibility of reciprocation.

And even if this remote possibility was frighteningly small, it was still worth trying.

“I’m in love with you.”–The ice cream cone was long ago forgotten in the ground, it’s pinkish color melting into the grass.–“I’ve been for a year now but I was too much of a coward to tell you.”

The only sound possessing the air was the deep breath of both girls, any other detail being muffled by the beating of their hearts.

The blonde’s eyes were widen in surprise, mouth continuously opening just to be closed again, the words she wanted to say stuck in her throat.

“I’m really sorry I’m telling you like this and that I wasn’t able to do it sooner. Gosh, I feel so selfish for only doing this tonight when one of the biggest chapters of your life is about to h–“

Jungeun wasn’t one to like being interrupted, but as soon as she felt soft lips as vanilla ghosting over hers, the breathing she until now had only the opportunity to hear mixing with her own, she couldn’t care less.

“You’re such an idiot....”–The younger didn’t understood what was the meaning behind those words, but she also wasn’t given a lot of time to wonder.–“Can I kiss you?”

The younger didn’t thought necessary words to be voiced, her hands in the most delicate way, as if the person in front of her was made of glass rather than flesh, caressing her velvet cheeks. 

Jinsoul connected their lips, at last, mouths moving like they were dancing to the melody of the greatest symphony. It was slow yet euphoric, sweet and addicting. 

Once the annoyingly need for air started to make itself present, both girls slowly pulled back, foreheads joining as if there was a superior force controlling them.

“It took you time.”

The young girl weakly chuckled at the words, feeling her stomach dropping into an abysm of devotion.

In front of her was the most perfect human in her eyes, the light in her eyes changing from tenderness to something deeper. Stronger. 

“Well, I have to make sure I keep my promise.”

Confusion flashed through Jinsoul’s features the moment she heard those words, not quite understating what the glowing girl in front of her meant.

“What promise?”

The younger searched for the other’s hands, immediately finding its way like they were meant to always be interlocked. 

For all this years by Jinsoul’s side, she has always felt warm. But now, it seemed as if every part of her was burning.

“The promise to always make you the happiest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully y’all enjoyed the story so far!  
> This was the first part and there are only about 2 chapters (possibly 3) left!   
> Since, as I said before, this was meant to be a one shot, I simply divided the story in parts to be easier to read and keep track.  
> Leave comments so I know what to improve!   
> See ya!!!!


End file.
